<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over and Under by NeuroWriter14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506402">Over and Under</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14'>NeuroWriter14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ways Back To You [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do not repost, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will fall from the cliff and into a new beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ways Back To You [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over and Under</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will clung to Hannibal as the ocean neared. For Will, he couldn't live in the world if he didn't try to rid it of the monsters. That being said, he couldn't live in a world without Hannibal Lecter in it. It was either both or neither. It was him and Hannibal, or it was nothing. He was nothing without Hannibal. Try as he did to stay away, it had been fruitless in the end. He loved him, and Hannibal loved him too. He had made them wait, both of them, for three years. He wanted Hannibal to wonder if he would ever return. He wanted them both to suffer because, in the end, it was the only fit punishment he could contrive. Hannibal wasn't punished living in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Try as they might, he was never truly caged. Even if the Dragon hadn't proved to be alive, Will would have found them another way to bring them to this moment. </p><p>And Hannibal had let him. </p><p>Hannibal had known Will's plan, what he told the FBI and anyone listening anyway, was cockamamie bullshit. Hannibal knew what Will had truly planned, that Will had worked with the Dragon to break Hannibal from BSHCI. And Hannibal knew that for a moment, Will debated about letting the Dragon kill him. The Dragon knew it too. And Will had made up his mind when it mattered. Which was why the Dragon chose to attack him first. The Dragon attacked families. And Hannibal was his family. It was that which ultimately led to the Dragon's death. </p><p>That also might lead to their own. One way or another, Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham wouldn't emerge from the ocean. </p><p>The impact with the water was brutal. From the height they were at, the fall was one they could survive. But both were injured and losing blood. Launching them into the water was risky. And Will knew this. So did Hannibal. Which was why he had let him pull them over. Hannibal had surrendered to him completely. </p><p>And he slipped from Will's arms in the water.</p><p>The air was pushed from his lungs, his nerves were on fire from the cold, an interesting contradiction. His limbs felt like dead weight. He struggled to breathe under the crushing weight of the Atlantic as he sunk into its clutches. He could stay, he could not go up for air. He could let that be the end of him. For a second, he closed his eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Hannibal's amber eyes gazed up at him, the firelight behind him illuminating him. The drawing he had been working on was on the table under his hands. Will was able to glance it briefly. Hannibal explained it was Achilles and Patroclus, but to Will, it looked like him and Hannibal. He wondered, who between them was Achilles and who was Patroclus? Will's eyes found Hannibal's once again, emotion clogging his throat and tears threatening to spill. It was easy to lose himself in the darkness that was Hannibal Lecter. It was easy for him to submit to his own darkness, which saw Hannibal as its equal. It was easy to become the person Hannibal saw him as because that was who he was. And it was easy to fall to Hannibal's charms because Will actually liked him. In fact, he might love him. And that was the most dangerous of all.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Will tried to convince himself that the reason he backed away from Hannibal as they spoke about the possible reasons for Will's symptoms — hallucinations, sleepwalking, loss of time — was because it was an intense conversation. And not because he was pressed against the ladder and some part of him, almost every part of him, wanted Hannibal to keep moving closer. He wanted him to be the clutch he so often claimed to be. Will needed an anchor, a physical one, and his damned traitorous mind told him his clutch, his anchor when he was adrift the sea, was Hannibal Lecter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He backed away, pressing himself against the ladder because if he didn't, he would have moved closer.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Will caught a glimpse of Hannibal as the other stared at the page below him. He was writing something, though he didn't know what. Will wasn't entirely conscious of what he said, sometimes his brain continued talking while he was occupied with something else. In this case, watching the reaction on Hannibal's face to whatever nonsense he just spewed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fringe of his hair fell forward, covering his brow and making him look surprisingly human. His cheekbones jutted outward, his jaw was amazingly sharp. And yet at that moment, he looked more human than Will had ever seen him. His hand moved across the page swiftly, his eloquent script easily seen even from where Will stood. He watched as Hannibal reacted to whatever he said, his lips curving upward slightly and letting out a breathy chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will's heart clenched.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Hannibal was in and out of consciousness. </p><p>He remembered falling into the ocean, Will pulling him over the edge.</p><p>He remembered the water. And then there was darkness. He had fought that darkness, mostly because something was calling him from the other side. Something, someone. He could almost remember them. The tone of their voice, the timbre of their words, the feel of lips on his own that were familiar yet foreign. He remembered the cold of the water, the feeling as though he were choking, and then suddenly he could breathe again. But the darkness kept pulling, kept becoming him forward and into it. He remembered the feeling of warmth against his cheek. He remembered feeling something bracing him. </p><p>He faded only to be brought back.</p><p>There was a siren calling him, a voice he knew he should know and it beckoned him. A voice that sounded like home. A voice that sounded like everything he had ever dreamt of. His heart thundered at hearing it. He had a heart. What a concept. He should know that voice. The voice reached into his soul and pulled him forward. The voice chased away the darkness, leaving only warmth in its wake. He felt something, though he wasn't certain what. The voice kept calling to him, it was begging for something. It was pleading and raw. Whoever owned that voice sounded almost broken. Hurt. Normally, Hannibal wouldn't care. But something told him he should. Something about that raw voice, the way it spoke, the way it hummed through him as though the voice itself were his source of adrenaline, made him care. He fought to move toward it. He was curious. And it was strange to him that only a voice could fight off the dark clutches of death.</p><p>He thought for a moment that he should let go. He should fade into it. </p><p>Then the pleading started again and he didn't want to fade away. He couldn't fade away. Whoever that beautiful voice belonged to called to him. Begged for him. </p><p>"Please," The voice whispered. </p><p>He would give anything for that voice. He would rip his heart from his chest and offer it on a silver platter for that voice. He would die if that voice asked him to. But it wasn't asking for his death. It was begging for his life. He would deliver it into the hands of the siren that called him. </p><p>
  <em>Who was he?</em>
</p><p>He should know who he was. He should know something right?</p><p>He faded again, suddenly lost to the darkness. Why was he fighting? Why shouldn't he just be at peace?</p><p>"Hannibal, please." There was that voice again. "Please come back to me."</p><p>He would. </p><p>He was Hannibal Lecter. He was Il Mostro di Firenze. He was the Chesapeake Ripper. He was brother to Mischa Lecter. He was the sole living member of the Lecter household. </p><p>And he was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion of who that lovely, beautiful, beckoning siren was.</p><p>The next darkness that came didn't have the same pull as the first. This darkness was sweeter, it only wanted to stay for a moment. And then it would release him to the siren's call. </p><p>Hannibal blinked awake.</p><p>His mind cataloged everything around him. He could feel soft rocking underneath him. The ceiling was low and made of wood paneling. There was a window to his right where the sun shone inward. He was covered in a blanket of some kind, his head pillowed on a rather soft pillow. And the space next to him was empty. Hannibal blinked upward, trying to understand.</p><p>Then he remembered. </p><p>The Dragon. Will. The fall into the sea. </p><p>He doubted this was heaven. Hannibal wasn't certain he would be allowed into heaven, but even if he was, his heaven wasn't a boat.</p><p>His arms felt like lead as he reached upward, feeling the bandage around his abdomen. He remembered the gunshot that tore through him but it hadn't seemed to matter the last time he paid it any attention. No. What had mattered was Will who was stabbed in the face only moments later and then thrown through the destroyed window. Hannibal remembered the anger that tore through him at seeing someone else daring to put their hands on Will. The Dragon had paid for it with his life. </p><p>That had been their first hunt together, one that Will had all but said outright they would have. </p><p>
  <em>This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's beautiful.</em>
</p><p>And then they were in the ocean. He remembered the cold and the darkness of the ocean. But he remembered something else too. </p><p>The siren.</p><p>As if his thoughts summoned him, Will appeared in the doorway. All things considered, he looked surprisingly well. His face was stitched and he assumed there were similar stitches on his shoulder. Will was carrying a glass of water as he entered the room, only to drop it the moment they made eye contact. The glass shattered but the other ignored it, rushing forward to Hannibal's side. Hannibal didn't have a chance to speak as suddenly Will was investigating him, making certain he was alive. His eyes searched Hannibal's. Hannibal found himself captivated in the tamed oceans that were Will Graham's eyes. Once Will seemed satisfied with Hannibal's condition, he let out a sigh of relief, smiling briefly before wincing. </p><p>"I heard you," Hannibal said quietly and Will leaned forward. "I came back for you." </p><p>"And I for you." Will shifted himself slightly, plastering himself very gently against Hannibal's side. His head was pillowed on Hannibal's shoulder. "I was worried, Hannibal." He sighed as his hand pressed against the bandage on Hannibal's abdomen. </p><p>"You tried to kill us." </p><p>Will nodded against his shoulder. "I did." He sighed again. "There was a moment in the ocean when I thought about not fighting. The fall knocked the wind of out of me and I thought that I could just stay under the water. Let myself drown and there would be no more Will Graham." Hannibal listened intently while the other spoke, mostly just to hear his voice, his sweet siren, who called to him once more. "And then I realized you weren't in my arms anymore." Hannibal had wondered for a moment why Will was suddenly being forthcoming with his touches, something he had never done with anyone, Hannibal included. But here he was, curled like a cat against Hannibal's side. </p><p>"I had this horrifying moment where I knew I was going to live." His voice was tight. "And I knew I couldn't do it without you."</p><p>"You choose life," Hannibal said.</p><p>Will shifted his head until their eyes met. "I choose you." He waved his hand flippantly. "The rest is just-" He sighed. "The splintered pieces of the teacup."</p><p>Hannibal let out the breath he was holding, finally moving his lead-lined arm to wrap around the body of the other. </p><p>They settled into a pattern over the next few days on the boat. Hannibal gained his range of motion back, though most of the time Will chided him and insisted on doing whatever task it was for him. Given that they were in the middle of the ocean, he didn't have many places to walk. So he puttered around the small boat over and over, memorizing the feel of it under his feet. </p><p>"Where did you find this boat?" Hannibal asked one day, not feeling up for their usual cryptic banter.</p><p>"It's mine," Will answered. "I built it." His eyes glanced upward toward the sail, a small wistful smile on his lips. "I built it for you, actually." He tightened the rope he was working on before walking toward Hannibal. "Three years ago. It's what I took to find you." </p><p>"You built a boat?" Hannibal found that disbelief was the only emotion he could summon. </p><p>"I built a boat. I had to do something with my hands after-" He glanced downward at Hannibal's abdomen for a moment. "It helped to have something to focus on. After everything, I hired someone to bring it back. I kept it at a dock in Maryland. Didn't think I'd ever use it again." He looked back toward the rest of the boat. "After I stitched you up, I managed to drag us to the dock. Couldn't use the cruiser, they tracked it. It was all over the news for the next two days. Speculation about whether or not we were alive." </p><p>Will moved to the wheel, turning it slightly as a wave moved toward the boat. The boat moved over it easily, without much jarring. </p><p>"Might I ask where we're going." </p><p>"We're just off the coast of Florida now," Will answered. "I thought we'd head for Cuba."</p><p>"Feeling in need of sun?" Hannibal asked.</p><p>Will shrugged. "I grew up in Louisiana remember. Humidity and shorts weather." His lips twitched. "I'm sick of the cold anyway." </p><p>It was another two days at sea, with mostly fish for dinner, before they reached Cuba. Will had apparently been busy while Hannibal was unconscious. They already had food and toiletries for the next few days and clothes for the warmer weather. Will also had money enough to store his boat at the dock temporarily. Hannibal hadn't bothered to ask Will's plan for once they arrived in Cuba. It seemed they were of one mind. The taxi ride was jarring, rough compared to the smooth sailing on the boat. </p><p>The house in Cuba was exactly as Hannibal remembered it. He'd had it furnished years ago, a precaution just in case he was ever found to be the Chesapeake Ripper. But Hannibal hadn't used it yet. He had gone to Florence first, before Cuba, mostly out of nostalgia. The house was under a different name which was quite fortunate. Hannibal didn't have the key to it, but he was smart enough to keep one where no one could find it. They would need food and more clothes. </p><p>But the house had his books, some of his clothes, and furniture that wasn't constantly rocking under him. There was a pool outside and the view overlooked a small bay below. There was a private dock not too far from the house that Will could store his boat at. The weather in Cuba would be good for fishing someday, or even a small sailing trip. Perhaps Will would like to use his boat more often. </p><p>The other helped him up the stairs to the master bedroom. On the boat, there had only been one bed, they were forced to sleep together. But here there were several bedrooms. Will could have his choice. But Hannibal was pleased to see that Will had made his when he dropped his and Hannibal's bags next to each other. He was grateful, though, that the bed was larger. One of them was consistently falling off the edge on the boat and often it was Will who, even in his sleep, made certain that Hannibal and his injured abdomen remained unperturbed. </p><p>Will explored the house while Hannibal moved to the bathroom. He didn't have the chance on the boat to truly evaluated his wound and the stitches. Will insisted on doing most of the work when it came to changing his bandages. He thought perhaps the other had raided a store for all the supplies he had. Will's bank account had to have been closed the moment Jack discovered Will had run off with Hannibal. Yet he somehow seemed to have the money. </p><p>Hannibal too had funds, several offshore accounts that he could activate, once he had access to a computer. There was one somewhere in the house, but he was too focused on the near-perfect stitchings on his abdomen and back. They were done with steady hands. He felt his lips twitch slightly. How far Will had come from the man shaking in Garrett Jacob Hobbs' kitchen. </p><p>Hannibal changed the bandage. He was a naturally fast healer, but even this would take a while to heal. The brand had taken a while too. He wasn't certain if Will knew about it three years ago when he received it, but he certainly knew about it now. </p><p>He shouldn't have been surprised when he ventured downstairs to find Will already floating in the pool. His clothes were discarded in one of the chairs next to the pool and he was in the water in only his boxers. </p><p>"You'll ruin them that way," Hannibal said, moving next to the pool and lowering himself carefully so he could drop his feet in the water. </p><p>"I was trying to refrain from being rude." </p><p>"Don't be shy on my account."</p><p>Will smirked, righting himself in the water. He stood, his body shining and his hair dripping. "Are you asking me to take off the rest of my clothes, Dr. Lecter?" </p><p>Siren was the correct term when it came to Will Graham. If that voice and those eyes had beckoned him to throw himself on the rocks, he wasn't certain even Odysseus would resist. </p><p>Will moved toward him, the water shifting around his waist until the was standing in front of him. Water from his body brushed over Hannibal's knees as Will pushed between his legs. The water clung to the fabric of his shorts as Will neared. </p><p>"I'd invite you in but," His hand brushed over Hannibal's wound. </p><p>"I'm surprised you'd return to the water so soon."</p><p>Will raised his hands, grasping Hannibal's face. "I'm not afraid of the water."</p><p>"Water is often a symbol of rebirth." </p><p>"I didn't have room for questions or self-doubt when I grabbed you from the ocean. I just did it." He moved closer. "In those few moments that I thought about letting myself die, I closed my eyes. And all I saw was you. Just you."</p><p>Their lips met. </p><p>It was another month before Hannibal finally had his whole range of motion returned. His wound was healed, only a round scar where it had once been. He spent most mornings in the pool. Will, ever the need to keep himself busy, began renovating the older parts of the house. If was fortunate for Hannibal as often Will was walking around without a shirt, his body covered in sweat. He ventured out more, mostly just shopping for food and sometimes greeting people. He kept his head down though, knowing it was still too soon to return to the spotlight and social lifestyle he enjoyed. Will insisted on them having a TV, which mostly played music. It wasn't the same as the records he sometimes used or the harpsichord he composed on, but it was better than nothing. </p><p>Sometimes, he would hear Will switch the channels, watching for some indication that the FBI had given up their hunt for them. It would be some time before Jack truly gave up on Will. If he thought he was alive, it was likely he would search for him. </p><p>After a while, Will's projects shifted. Hannibal gained more strength, swimming laps in the pool under Will's watchful eye. He didn't know what Will was doing as he started seeing him bring in various kinds of wood and other assorted objects. The other had claimed one of the rooms for his own and while Hannibal was curious, he dutifully refrained from entering. </p><p>He grew more adventurous with his food shopping, finding rarer foods, and even thinking of new hunts. Will had yet to indicate whether or not their hunt of the Dragon was a one-time kill or something they would do regularly, but he knew that Will knew he would find his way to a kill once again. Whether or not Will joined him was still up in the air. </p><p>While Will continued to work, falling into bed every night and immediately falling asleep, Hannibal grew more restless. </p><p>One day, everything crashed together at the same time. </p><p>Hannibal couldn't not hunt. It was a part of him, and it wasn't something he could bury for anyone. He had tried once, with Mischa. But he knew Will wouldn't ask him to. So, when a particularly rude person collided with him in the market, Hannibal's darker instincts took over. He followed the man for the duration of the day, careful to keep his distance. He was a rather busy man, jumping from market to market. As the sky began to darken, the man moved to clubs. Hannibal was grateful he had yet to buy anything and his casual attire meant he could easily blend into the crowd as he entered the dark club. Music thrummed in his ears and bodies ground together. He made his way to the bar, keeping the other man in sight. Lights moved all over, illuminating face after face. The man moved amongst those at the club like a fish in water, sliding from one encounter to the next. </p><p>Hannibal watched him casually, nursing his drink. He watched as the man finally seemed to find his target, a young woman with long, straight brown hair and blue eyes. His mind first placed Mischa in her place and then Abigail. </p><p>The man beckoned her from the club. She followed almost reluctantly. But when she left, she wouldn't find him.</p><p>After three years and a gunshot, Hannibal was out of practice as he pulled the man aside. It was easy enough to muffle him, to let the man's attempted victim escape. But the man was burly and large. He managed to elbow him where his gunshot wound was, a place Hannibal didn't realize was still slightly tender. He thought his prey might get lucky, that he might be able to run away when another appeared from the night. Will's eyes were blazing with fury and righteous darkness and lunged, pushing the man against the wall and snapping his neck with ease. </p><p>Will turned to Hannibal next, his eyes still blazing as he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pressed him into the wall.</p><p>"If you ever do that again, I won't stop with them." He jutted his head toward the now dead man off to the side. "You're not alone. Not anymore." </p><p>Maybe it was Will's manhandling of him. Or maybe it was the admission that Will wanted to hunt with him. But something about the moment made Hannibal lunge forward. They hadn't shared a kiss since the day at the pool, but they were now. </p><p>Will cradled his head as they pressed into the kiss. It was not nearly as tender or chaste as their previously shared kiss. It was rough and demanding, with bodies pressing together and teeth scraping lips. He tasted copper, but that was overshadowed by the taste of Will and the feel of their bodies pressed together. He often thought they belonged together, as they were the only people who could understand one another and still accept one another, but now pressed together he could feel that they did. Their bodies folded together perfectly, pressed like puzzle pieces. Will's hand fisted in his hair as his other hand pressed into Hannibal's lower back, forcing his hips forward. </p><p>It took the press of the metal of the side of the building to bring them back to reality. Will broke away from the kiss with a sigh.</p><p>"We should probably take this," He turned slightly to look at the body next to them. "And <em>that </em>home."</p><p>It took some careful finagling to return them home with their shared kill in hand. There was a freezer similar to the one Hannibal had at his Baltimore house that they stored the body in. He would do the rest later, he had other things on his mind. </p><p>Will cocked his head at him, beckoning him through the house. </p><p>Instead of moving to their bedroom, Will lead him to the room he had commandeered weeks ago. Before he could open the door, he turned and stopped, reaching for Hannibal's hand and pulling him closer. </p><p>"Close your eyes." He whispered. </p><p>Hannibal did as he was told and Will guided him forward. He felt the other move around him until he was standing with Will's chest pressed against his back. His lips were near Hannibal's ear, he could feel his breath. </p><p>"Open your eyes." </p><p>He did. </p><p>Before him was a carefully constructed, beautiful harpsichord. It was darker than the one Hannibal had in his Baltimore house, but it mirrored it perfectly. He moved forward unable to stop himself. He knew Will was a craftsman. He just hadn't expected him to build something like this. It was beautiful. And like the boat, he built it for Hannibal. His fingers brushed over the keys, hearing it ring perfectly throughout the room. He understood now why Will chose this room. The acoustics were excellent. The instrument was already in tune, he could tell from the few notes he played. His eyes drifted back to Will, who was standing in the same spot, watching him shyly.</p><p>"Do you like it?" </p><p>"I love it." He moved through the room swiftly, grasping Will once more. "I love you." It was the first time he let himself say it but Will's eyes lit up at the sentiment.</p><p>"I love you too." </p><p>Their lips met again. It was an amalgam of tender and needy, similar to their shared kiss earlier. They didn't bother to detach from one another as they moved through the house, carefully working their way up the stairs, and into their bedroom. Their clothes were thrown in piles next to them, something Hannibal would normally balk at, but this time he couldn't bring himself to care. He had more important things to worry about. Will arched into him at their kiss, bodies pressed together. This wasn't the first time he had seen Will naked, he had also seen him bare three years ago after Muskrat Farm when he changed his clothes. </p><p>But this was different. This wasn't caretaking. This was worship.</p><p>This was the embrace of his god, a righteous and vengeful god, but a beautiful one nonetheless. This was his chance to worship at the pedestal that was Will Graham. </p><p>He lied the other down on the bed, pressing worshipful kisses against him. Against the thin scar on his cheek, against the scar in his right shoulder. Against the bullet hole in his right arm. Against the bullet hole in his left arm. Against the scar across his abdomen. Will's hands never left him as he continued his trail downward. He was determined to taste all of him, to claim him as he had already once before. Will didn't fight him, he let him do as he pleased, arching up into every touch and kiss. </p><p>Their bodies ground together as he continued his path downward. Much like him, Will was already hard. Hannibal knew he had an oral fixation, one he was quick to indulge as he let his tongue trail over Will's cock. The other moaned above him, his body shifting into the touch. Hannibal indulged himself, wrapping his mouth around Will and sinking down. Will let out a broken moan. Hannibal hallowed his cheeks, unable to stop himself from wanting to hear that sound again. He could hear it over and over, a symphony of moans from Will, and it would never be enough. He would never have enough of him. He could have him in his arms every night, as he had, and it still wouldn't be enough. He could taste him every day and he wouldn't tire of it. </p><p>He would never tire of the siren and the song that echoed from his lips above Hannibal. </p><p>Will's body sung as Hannibal continued his ministrations. Will didn't seem to want to fight him and if Hannibal had his way, he'd have him rapturous throughout the night. He hooked one arm around the other's leg using it to keep him close while he indulged himself. Will's hand dug into his hair, his body tensing with every bob of Hannibal's head. But he wasn't going to stop. He didn't want to stop. His own ignored erection begged him to find his own release, but he ignored it. After everything, he would permit himself this. He would permit Will this. He was certain if he tried, he could find pleasure solely from Will's. The other was a blend of flavors that danced over his tongue. </p><p>"Hannibal," Will moaned. "I'm-"</p><p>He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence and Hannibal wouldn't have had it any other way. He practically milked his release from him, tasting the bitter sweetness on his tongue. Will's body shook slightly as he moved back up it, only to find himself trapped in a tangle of strong limbs. Will's kiss was demanding and consuming. And it only made Hannibal's own arousal worse. </p><p>Will reached over, his mouth still exploring Hannibal's, to grab a bottle of lube stashed in the bedside table. He grinned wickedly against the other before their kisses grew more demanding once again. </p><p>Hannibal used the lube so slick up his fingers, moaning slightly at the heat of Will's body when he pressed inward. Will moaned into his mouth, his body pressing down against his hand. </p><p>"Please," Will begged. "We've waited long enough." </p><p>Hannibal indulged him, making certain Will was stretched and ready. He wouldn't hurt him, not in this way. Will was practically trembling as Hannibal finally sank into him, burying himself in the heat of the other. The other wasted no time grinding upward into him, demanding his attention. The pace between them became almost brutal as their bodies locked together, both of them demanding more. Their foreheads were pressed together, stealing the breath from each other. Will's nails dug into his shoulder while he clung to him. Hannibal buried his face in the crook of the other's neck, inhaling deeply. </p><p>"Did you just smell me?" Will asked breathlessly.</p><p>"Difficult to avoid." </p><p>Will's only response was a resounding moan as Hannibal's teeth sunk into his neck. He sucked into the other's skin, claiming him and marking him as Hannibal's and his alone. Will rolled them until he was on top, fucking himself on Hannibal's cock. Much like Hannibal had done before, Will's teeth sunk into his skin, marking him as he had done. Their hands found each other's, pressing into the mattress on either side of Hannibal's head. </p><p>The room was nothing but a symphony of moans and skin slapping against skin. </p><p>Will was hard again, something Hannibal noted as he drove them both toward their release. Their bodies met over and over, Hannibal losing his ability to think clearly. Not that he wanted to. For once he had the only thing he wanted. He had Will. And that was enough to abandon all rational thought. </p><p>He managed to free his hands from Will's only to wrap his hands around the other's body, pulling him close. Will's eyes met his for a moment, offering a small smile. Hannibal felt himself smiling in return before Will lost himself in the newest movement of their bodies. </p><p>Hannibal surrendered himself, falling into the feeling of Will, his Will, finally his alone. </p><p>Hannibal came with a choked moan into Will's shoulder. Will followed not long after him, painting their stomachs white. </p><p>Will fell forward, pressing lazy kisses to Hannibal's lips. They only barely pulled apart before Will was on him once again, pressing kiss after kiss to his lips. He reached over once more, and Hannibal could hear the drawer open. </p><p>"I have one more gift tonight," He said between kisses. </p><p>There was a small creaking sound and when Will finally let his lips go, he opened his eyes to find something else shining just in front of his face.</p><p>"Marry me, Hannibal."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to come yell at me on <a href="https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/NWriter14">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>